powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joke's on Alpha
The Joke's on Alpha is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Summary An endless series of practical jokes are being played on Alpha 5, and Bulk & Skull compete against a pair of rival private eyes in tracking down the culprit. Meanwhile, after being kicked out of Rita & Zedd's Winnebago, Mordant and Goldar bear witness to the arrival of King Mondo's eldest son, Prince Gasket, and his wife, Princess Archerina, after an estranged absence from the Machine Empire, planning to rid the kingdom of Louie Kaboom. Archerina's love-spell arrow sends Louie on a kamikaze mission against the Power Rangers. Plot Practical jokes are running rampant across Angel Grove and scaring Alpha 5. Vice Principal Jenny Stranton, who seems to remember and know Alpha from a previous encounter, hires Bulk and Skull to find the jokers responsible, bring them to justice and help the little robot. Jenny, in her successful attempt at convincing the two, says she will pay them $850 for this service, and Bulk and Skull agree since they want to help finance for something special in the Power Chamber. They also must contend with two rival detectives, Humphrey Wilson and Bogart Jones, whom are trying to do what they can to keep Bulk and Skull out of the job. On the Moon, Zedd and Rita are finally fed up with Mordant's excuses and exiles both him and Goldar out of the motorhome base. Prince Sprocket is less than thrilled when his older brother, Prince Gasket, and his wife, Princess Archerina arrive. He tries to claim he can protect both himself and their mom without interference. Overjoyed to see Gasket again, Queen Machina tells him and Archerina of their plight with Louie Kaboom, a renegade robot who have taken control of the Machine Empire and exiled both her and Sprocket because of it. Gasket and Archerina reassure them that they will dispose of Kaboom and will aid them against the Rangers until King Mondo returns from being repaired. After watching the whole thing unfold, Goldar and Mordsnt try to make a quick sprint back to the motorhome to tell Zedd and Rita of the whole exchange. At the power chamber, Billy helps recharge the Gold Ranger staff for himself when the alarm sets off. Alpha, who has been re-oiled from one of the pranks pulled on him in the school, along with Delta uses the thermal energies which Zordon identifies as Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina. Alpha explains that centuries ago, Gasket fell in love with Archerina, the daughter of King Aradon and Mondo's mortal enemy. The two eloped in a Romeo and Juliet setting, knowing their fathers would forbid them from seeing each other. While Kim notes that it's a very romantic love story, Zordon warns Billy that they pose a great menace and must be approached cautiously. Inside the Machine Empire's palace, Archerina takes Louie by surprise and uses her love arrows to make him fall in love with her, much to Gasket's chagrin. Louie is then sent to Angel Grove on a kamikaze mission. Back on Earth as Bulk and Skull look around for clues, Kimberly, Katherine and Tanya do their own investigation and discovers the truth. They spy on Humphrey and Bogart whom both are secretly boasting their pranks and looking over the box containing items from the Angel Grove Novelty Shop, intending to be the top two detectives around just to keep Bulk and Skull out of the job and frame Alpha for the pranks! The girls form a plan to expose them. Zordon later calls them to the Power Chamber and notifies them of Kaboom's arrival. They morph and summon the Zeo Megazord. After a long and difficult battle for the rangers, Louie Kaboom was finally destroyed by the Super Zeo Ultrazord. In the palace, Archerina worried that her love arrow failed. Gasket reassured that it went well because they're finally rid of the interloper themselves. At the motorhome base, Goldar and Rito attempt to tell Lord Zedd and Rita about Gasket and Archerina's return. They soon learn that Rita and Zedd had already known about it and are also happy that the Rangers did them a favor by getting rid of Louie Kaboom. Zedd then tells them they have a lot more work to do if they want to be rid of the Machine Empire for good. At the Youth Center, Humphrey and Bogart tried to pin the blame on Robert, a new student, but Katherine, Kimberly, Trini and Tanya expose them with the help of the owner, Hank. The rival detectives attempt to deny knowing the man, but Hank isn't fooled. He reveals he knows both Humphrey and Bogart because they always shopped at the novelty shop and are his most valued customers. Bogart tells Hank he needs to leave, but Bulk tells him that he and Humphrey are caught. After being frustrated with Skull for being slow to catch on, Bulk presents the rival detectives as the jokers responsible to Ms. Stranton. She congratulates them, while Katherine and Tanya tells Humphrey and Bogart to apologize to Robert. Realizing they've been caught, but Humphrey and Bogart reluctantly do so. Ms. Stranton tells Bulk and Skull their $850 checks will arrive by mail and escorts both Humphrey and Bogart out of the youth center. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink backup) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow backup) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Zeo Ranger II Yellow backup) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Walter Emmanuel Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV Green backup) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Gold Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Alex Borsterin as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Alexis Lang as Louie Kaboom (voice) *Douglas Sloan as Prince Gasket (voice) *Melora Harte as Archerina (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Jean Paul Bell as Mordant (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Brian Stemmler as Humphrey Wilson *??? as Bogart Jones *??? as Vice Principal Jenny Stranton Quotes *'Rito': Beats me. Hey, what's this? ---- *'Woman': Alright. I'll hire you boys. ---- *'Woman': Ace Crime Solvers? ---- *'Woman': I'll tell you what. ---- *'Queen': What's going on here? To my son. *'Rito': Son? Did you hear that, Goldar? She got another son. *'Queen': You came back. *'Sprocket': Not my big brother, Prince Gasket. ---- *'Gasket': We'll take care of Louie Kaboom. Never fear, Gasket is here. ---- *'Rito': This is gonna. *'Goldar': Gotta tell Zedd and Rita. ---- *'Billy': There. That should do it. The energy from that staff should regenerate itself even when you use it in battle. *'Jason': That's great. ---- *'Jason': What's this? ---- *'Alpha 5': You better check it out, Billy. ---- *'Billy': Zordon, do you have any idea who could they be? I'm afraid so, Billy. King Mondo and his father. To not one, but two sons. *'Jason': There's another Sprocket out there. ---- *'Jason': We'll be ready. *'Skull': Bulky, what are we exactly for anyway? ---- *'Louie': What are you doing here? Who are you? *'Monster': Oh, you'll find out soon enough. ---- *'Louie': What do you mean? ---- *'Adam': Hey, Jason. *'Jason': Hey, guys. ---- *'Kat': We read you, Zordon. *'Zordon': Rangers, report to the Power Chamber immediately. *'Tenya': We'll be right there. *'Zordon': Rangers, behold the viewing globe. ---- *(Tommy arrives) *'Tommy': I got here as soon as I could, guys. *'Zordon': Excellent. You must call on your Super Zeo Zord right away. *'Alpha 5': Rangers, becareful. *'Tommy': Don't worry, Alpha. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': We need more power. Keep it together, guys. *'Louie': You can't defeat the power of love. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Look who's watching the show. ---- *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Man, that love spell sure is strong. *'Both': Yeah. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': It's about time we defuse this bomb. ---- *'All': Ignicate Warrior Wheel! ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Iginicate Zeo Ultrazord, now! *'All': Zeo Ultrazord, fire! *'Red Zeo Ranger': Looks like it's down for a count. ---- *'Rito': We're back! *'Goldar': And we've got news too. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Now what was it you two want to tell us. *'Rito': Ooh. I found a golf ball. ---- *'Woman': Haven't you boys solve this case yet? *'Boy': Everyone, can I have your attention. We have the determined the identity of the culprit. ---- *'Woman': Tell us. ---- *'Tenya': There they are right over there. ---- *'Guy': There you are. I've been looking for you two. ---- *'Guy': What are you guys talking about? ---- *'Mrs. Rodriguez': Good job, fellas. The checks in the mail. ---- *'Skull': Hey, peanuts! Notes *Second appearance of Prince Gasket and Archerina; they appear for the first time in Machine King for a Day. *First appearance of the Super Zeo Ultrazord configuration which the Super Zeo Megazord replaces the Zeozords in Pyramidas' cavity. *Final appearance of Louie Kaboom. *Last mention of David Trueheart and his father, Sam. The last onscreen appearance of David was in "Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise". Tommy is said to be visiting them on the reservation, which is why he doesn't appear in the episode except for the Power Chamber scene. *This was the first frontal appearance of Angel Grove High School vice principal Jenny Stranton, her next and final appearance would be in the episode "A Brief Mystery of Time". However, she could be seen from the back when she was walking down the school's hallway in Small But Mighty. *While Theodore "Ted" Swanson appears throughout the episode, Ms. Stranton mentioned that she thought he was on vacation, apparently not knowing that he is a Zeo Ranger. Errors *During the fight with Louie Kaboom Billy suggests trying the Defender Wheel, but Tommy calls on the Warrior Wheel. *Even though he morphed with the other Rangers, Billy doesn't join the battle against the giant Louie Kaboom until a few minutes after the others. Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Episode